Pokemon: Transcended Dimensions
by ItsDaKoolaidDude
Summary: A new adventure awaits a certain someone after a freak accident with a hidden government project.
1. Prologue

_A Slipspace rupture appears above a planet, emerging out of it is the UNSC Destroyer _Shade_. The on-board AI keeping an eye on all systems as the skeleton crew that aided the AI in keeping the Destroyer afloat and on target to the ship's destination soon moved to wake the rest of the crew. After almost half an hour, the majority of the crew is awake except for the captain of the ship._

_Soon, the chamber was activated and thrown into wake-cycle. After 15 minutes, the chamber opened and erupted mist and out comes ItsDaKoolaidDude._

Hello, everybody! ItsDaKoolaidDude here and I am BACK from a very, long Cyro-sleep. For those who had been waiting to hear from me, I am sorry I've been gone for so long! BUT! I've come back from the ice and I'm ready to start a new story!

Those of you who were waiting for a new chapter of Dragons Bullet, I've had to place this in Cyro-sleep for now due to my laziness and that damned writer's block.

As the usual disclaimer of every Fanfiction writer in this site: I own nothing, and more likely never will...

Now excuse me while I get this ship going and underway!

_Its__KoolaidDude goes off to the Command Deck._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: An Introduction<strong>

_All was white. Nothing existed around this white and blinding world._

_Soon he looked behind him and saw a figure, same height as him and with an intimidating presence, yet something felt familiar._

_The figure wore a black trench coat that extended all the way down to his black combat-looking boots._

_No words were said. None was needed anyway, both he and the figure knew what the other would've said._

_The figure held out its thick black glove towards him, as if asking him to join his with its hand. Not demanding, not begging, never forcing anything upon him except for the simple question to join with it._

_The two stood there for a long while. And just as it seemed he would deny the offer, the figure still kept its hand out before he heard a faraway but deep voice, "Come."And its eyes opened to stare straight at him with piercing orange-yellow eyes._

_Soon the surrounding white started changing, warbling from white to grey then white again before he found himself in a circular room floating on nothing, with 13 square pillars on the edges. He looked around, confused before hearing something from -  
><em>

Chase bolted out of bed, gasping before cursing at being tangled with his bed sheets. After looking around and freeing himself, he growled in frustration. Again this dream came to him. It felt like it was a curse for something he unknowingly did or was just born with it. But he most certainly got far in it. Much further than he had before.

The teen looked to his left at his nightstand and grasped a book. A dream book. He reviewed the first few pages and read them,

_August 19, 2002: I get a very lucid and very real dream about a cloaked figure appearing out of nowhere._

_August 20, 2002: Again I get this dream again. I feel as if the figure is calling out to me, I've been researching the last 3 times but I end up with nothing! Just what does this figure what from me?_

_March 5, 2009: It's the same thing. Over and over again, nothing changes, nothing else happens, there's no end or how it starts._

Chase groaned and grabbed a nearby pen that rested on the stand and wrote: _April 10, 2013: I got further this time. I now saw the figures eyes which was orange-yellow and was taken to a circular room with pillars._

Chase turned and looked to the other side of his bed where his dresser was. The clock on top of it read 6:40, making Chase groan again and collapsing on his bed, he got up 20 minutes earlier than he usually does.

"... Fine..." He muttered and after setting his notebook and pen back to the nightstand, he got up and went to get dressed.

Chase was a lean Caucasian. He was 5'9" and had light brown hair. He wore dark grey, loose pants, with solid black skater shoes and a dark grey MMA Elite furred hoodie (Although Chase constantly claimed he bought the hoodie just for the designs and warmth.) Chase's hair was a shaggy, light blonde at medium length. He also had differently colored eyes, one side bright jade-green and the other a golden-yellow.

After getting himself ready, he moved from his bedroom to the kitchen. He lived in a two roomed apartment, while it wasn't the biggest in the complex, it, however, was a good size compared to others that had everything in one room. His bedroom was the closest to the door, while the kitchen was in the far back. Chase prepared some eggs and ham and started eating at the table. He soon heard a thunk against his door and went to retrieve the daily papers.

Once again, nothing wasn't fundamentally great in terms of news to Chase. Government clashing again with the civilians against privacy and taxes. The paper was soon tossed over to the other side of the table as Chase both ate and went over the dream he had.

His thoughts, however, were quickly disrupted by a blaring noise. After going back into his bedroom and turning off the offending alarm clock, he sighed for the umpteenth time this morning and, after shoving what breakfast he had left down his throat, shouldered his backpack and left the complex. Ready as he ever will be, Chase locked his apartment door and went off to deal with his life, which was juggling college and a job at a pawn shop.

●▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**Gasp! A Time Skip!**▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬●

He was walking back home after being done with his day. The pawn shop itself had a decent pay and could set him for a level life. That is, if he wasn't lazy and didn't have a small window of interests. Both college and the shop were two blocks from each other and was a bit far from home, around... 3 miles, but he would make it back home for dinner. After passing a few blocks, Chase turned right and came to a apartment complex and went through the front door. Shortly after closing the main door, a tall, slightly sunburnt, man wearing a baseball cap and a brown tank top and navy blue jeans came around a corner and said in a Southern accent, "D'joo pay for yer rent yet? Yer 3 days behind."

Chase's habit of sighing soon made itself known again, while the man was kind enough to put off the payments for him, he knew better than to argue about it, "I'll have the money tomorrow, Cedric. Having college and a job at the same time isn't easy to deal with."

"Bah, y'all shoulda just stuck witha differen' job, sunny. Tha pawn shop's not's gonna settle all them payments fer long, even if yeh ditched college and went full-time. I know a buddy of mines who could find yeh some good work." Chase smiled, "If it comes to that, you'll definitely hear from me. For now, this is all I can do, and ditching's out of the question." He handed the small bit of cash he had on him, which the redneck pocketed and nodded, "Jus' give a holla when yanto."* Chase nodded and headed up the stairs to the third floor and came to the fifth door to the right. After inserting the key and unlocking it, he put his backpack down and looked around. He set up his laptop, and went to work on the homework that his school threw at him: solving difficult equations, chemistry, and Adobe Reader tutorial and it's how-to's.

A knock resounded on his door, making him sigh and turned his attention from the last bits of Adobe Reader and moved to the door. When he opened the door, a young woman burst in and jumped onto him, squealing, "CHASE!" Not expecting it, Chase nearly fell backwards trying to hold the girl's weight. He nearly failed and almost slammed into the floor before getting a better balance and took a second to recognize the girl who jumped on him.

It was his friend/somewhat girlfriend, Carly. She was a slender, 5' 8 tanned Caucasian with an hour-glass figure. Her hair was dyed to bright red and short hair, Carly wore a light-brown t-shirt, and brown khaki shorts. After adjusting her brown geometric eyeglasses with a smile, and an attitude to match, she said, "Hi, Chase! How are you?"

"Tired and bored, Car." Chase replied, slightly strained by her weight. Lightweight and slender she may be, but she still weighed a lot. All that did was make her smile brighter, "Aw. Don't be like that!" With a giggle, she jumped off of him. She soon turned to where he was working and sat down on the table, legs somewhat showing off, "So how was you're day?"

"Would've been better... Some of the customers and students need to learn manners, the usual."

"You mean "would've been better if I wasn't such a lazy-butt?" C'mon, Chase, you really need to look for more things to do. Even get a different job or school, I swear once you graduate you're gonna turn into a robot on me!" Chase simply gave a "Hn." before he got hugged by the redhead.

"Girlfriend" or not, she was the affectionate type.

"C'mon, Chazzy. You weren't like this when we were still in High School. Where's that lively side I love?" Carly's voice slightly muffled by Chase's hoodie.

Forgot to mention the deeply caring type...

"Might've stayed behind with my folks." He half-joked. Carly moved her head to look at him with an adorable face that broke Chase into a laugh, "Oh fine, he didn't stray too far." That seemed to make the girl content as she pulled away from him and said, "Hey, whenever you find time, I saw a really good restaurant around India Street and West Cedar Street. I'm told they got the best root beer in the city!" She started getting giddy, given her obsession with root beer, and worked at a factory that makes said products. Her giddiness became contagious to Chase as he smiled, "Alright, alright, Carly. I'll go, but I need to get back to finishing this sometime before the week is out."

Carly's excitement soon skyrocketed and almost dragged Chase out his apartment and off towards said restaurant.

After handling Carly's ecstatic hyperactivity and having dinner there, Chase walked home alone. Against his will, he started remembering the times during high school with Carly.

His life was rather uneventful but satisfactive. He almost always was able to get what he either needed or wanted, even when he lived in a middle class lifestyle and without breaking his parents precarious bank. Then again, he was very easily satisfied with anything, and when he started video gaming it was just simple and pure addiction to it. As long as he had a console, food and water, electricity, a PC and internet connection, he was set for days. After a few hours, Chase soon realized he had walked past his home complex for a block and went back, slightly embarrassed. He walked through the main door and quickly arrived at his apartment. After settling down again, he went and tackled his way through the work college had given him. Chase soon looked up at the clock in the kitchen after finishing the last essay, it read 10:15. Chase grunted before he started packing everything up for another round tomorrow. Soon after, he reset his alarm clock, settled down and pulled out an old, but still very reliable, DS and started playing a game that's been a favorite of his for a long while: Pokémon. He messed around in the game, leveling up a few of the creatures on his team, occasionally looking for other Trainers to fight and gain experience from. He got as far as getting to the 3rd gym before he turned his attention to the clock, which read 12:30 PM.

Chase sighed and put the DS away, and got himself into bed and after rolling and getting comfortable at 1 PM, he slept hard as a rock.

* * *

><p>This is only the prologue, and I'm just trying to give some backstory to dear Chazzy. Sorry that this is really short. Be sure to stick around and watch how this story gets moving! Be sure to comment, favorite and follow! Flames will be extinguished.<p>

*Yanto is Redneck for "you want to"


	2. Ch 1: Mind That First Step

Alright, people! ItsDaKoolaidDude here and I'm getting back in the groove! Here comes another, and hopefully the last, short chapter that we have to deal with!

As usual, I own nothing.

***Firing main Fanfiction cannon!***

**Chapter 1: Mind that first step**

The alarm woke him and got him to bolt out of bed. He walked over to the opposite side of his room and turned the blaring object off. He sighed and went back to get dressed. Chase turned to a mirror as he dressed.

Chase was deceptively thin. In all terms, he would look like a thin and malnourished person, but in reality it was only his very high metabolism that made him thin. His legs, though, were another story. They were lean and muscular, while his arms were almost getting close to nothing but bone, muscle and skin. This was a similar case to his uncle and whoever came before him, so he didn't regard his physique with much attention, other than try and eat more. Chase did have a six-pack, however due to the thin nature, the pack didn't do much but be eye-candy.

After dressing up with a black and grey sweatpants, a blue shirt and with the thick hoodie that served to cover his thin body, he went and used a trimmer to fix up his scraggly beard. Chase soon moved on to fix him instant breakfast nutrition powder and threw that and some milk into a to-go cup and gathered his things.  
>He paused by the door and grabbed his DS and threw it into is backpack. He might find the time to mess with it for a little. The 19-year old quickly walked down the stairs, and went out to his school. He went as far as 2 12 miles, thinking about what he would have as dinner before a loud noise came from a door at the entrance of another apartment complex. He would've ignored it, however, said noise triggered an explosion and nearly pushed the door out and into the street.

An apple shooting out of the door, flying across the street and splattering against the wall didn't help him ignore the event.

Confused and with an annoyed curiosity, Chase decided to take a look. He shouldered his backpack and went to open the door.

The first thing he would recall was seeing a swirling dark circle of some kind. The outer rim of it a dark blue, while the inside was pure black. The next thing he would recall was a sudden pull from that circle, yanking him in and seeing absolutely nothing.

* * *

><p>The giant machine whirred and buzzed loudly, sparks flying off the spinning disk of the circular hole in the middle of it all and the contained swirling energy exploded outward, the lights went out and the machine ejected two blurs that flew unseen across the room and landed off into a corner. Chase groaned quietly before his backpack fell on his stomach, making him give a low grunt of pain. Chase then rolled over, and started looking around where he was as the lights came back on. The first he saw was a very large machine that spanned across the entire... Warehouse as it looked. Wires and pipes ran everywhere across the length of it, the machine hummed gently as a team of scientists appeared from unseen barriers and swarmed around it. One of them, he assumed was the leader of whatever project the government had them working on, was shouting something.<br>[Ok, Chase. You pretty much got yanked from one spot to another. Maybe this is just a mistake, lets just go outside or go up to one of them and ask em just what happened.] A reasonable thought, however there wasn't much will and effort into it. What was making the better moves was the impulsive part of his mind, which urged him to sneak around.  
>He sneaked around the scientists, fire teams that were checking around for fires and other errors and the guards that were supposed to keep people like him from being too curious.<p>

"I DON'T CARE WHOSE FAULT THAT WAS, WE CAN'T RISK ANOTHER ATTEMPT LIKE THAT!" The leading scientist roared at a lower ranked scientist, his voice now comprehensible. The man, after giving the rant to the lower rank, sighed, "Reset the coordinates and get another inanimate object into the the circle of effect, MAKE SURE, LORINSKY, NOT TO SET THE COORDINATES WITHIN A POPULATED PLACE!" The lower rank nodded frantically and ran off to do what was instructed, and passed by where Chase was hiding and opened a computer a few yards away and started typing madly.

Chase looked back at the "circle of effect" and saw a scientist come up and placed an apple in the center of it before backing off. He turned his attention back to the scientist that was messing with the coordinates and after he was done putting in new coordinates, he ran off elsewhere, leaving Chase to move about a bit more without catching any attention.

Chase soon decided to move from that spot, however when he took a step the iron floor, by mysterious reasons and mysterious reasons only, snapped and his left leg fell through, creating tremendous noise and made him instinctively grab the computer to support himself.  
>After he pulled himself out of that problem, he started moving fast as to not let himself get caught this far in. When he got to a new hiding spot, he noticed he wasn't a moment too soon, as a scientist, and a fire squad came up to investigate. The now slightly bleeding Chase sighed as the team went away and spectated the show down below.<p>

[You know what? I should just drop the damn act and go ask these people what the hell is going on, I shouldn't be sneaking around like this!] Chase finally concluded as he emerged from his spot and was about to go up to someone before hearing a woman over a loudspeaker, "Test #53, people. We are getting some results. All personnel, clear the circle of effect."  
>"Hey, when are we gonna try live objects?" One brave scientist asked. The woman seemed to have heard the question and said with a chuckle, "Not above my pay-grade, Dr. Kearn... Firing sequence started, all personnel stay clear of the circle of effect until the lights are back on." The scientists that had been doing anything with the machine quickly moved out of sight.<p>

The machine started whirring and rotating the circle of energy. A low hum resounded from the machine and became louder with each passing second.

"HEY! KID!" A man's voice startled Chase before he was grabbed by his shoulder and shoved him to slam into the same computer he had recently grabbed, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" The man shouted over the noise.  
>Chase did the only thing that came to mind: Just run.<br>"HEY! ALL GUARDS ON ALERT, KID ON THE PREMISES! GET HIM!" The man's voice faded over the hum. Chase ran along the maze of catwalks, dodging several guards that tried to ambush him along the way.

Meanwhile the machine started to make several other noises and was getting closer to firing, sparks flying and arcing across the pipes and wires.

The guards started getting smarter and numerous. Eventually, Chase found himself stuck between two squads coming after him across a catwalk. As much as Chase knew nothing better came from doing the next best option that most likely got him a chance out of trouble, it was the only thing left to do. Chase hoped for the best and jumped over the catwalk guard... And landed right on top of the apple.

Giving a loud curse, Chase looked behind him and tried to get out of the circle with no avail.  
>The machine buzzed and shot a large pulse of energy, effectively EMP'ing the entire warehouse and a few blocks around the warehouse. After that, a familiar scene of Stargate, with the portal opening in reverse. A large wave of watery-like energy shot out, enveloped Chase and the circle of effect. After 4 seconds, the wave formed back into the circle where it came from and winked out of existence, along with Chase.<p>

The leading scientist simply stared at the results; the circle, and where Chase landed and disappeared. In the total silence, all the people that saw what happened stared and could only imagine whatever happened to Chase.

* * *

><p>Alright this is gonna be the last time I make a short chapter. Sorry for the long delay but I am trying to get into the habit since I have so few as it is with me being lazy, add a few MMO games such as C9 Seal and Vega conflict (both games are pretty fun might I add)<p>

I am trying to give some realism and common sense into this, though I, as per the usual habit of any author, think I'm doing a horrible job of it.

I would very appreciate some reviews, as it can influence how this story will go and encourages me that I'm not doing _that_ bad of a job of serving you all.

And I will see you in the next chapter! Full speed ahead, helmsmen!


End file.
